Frozen As It Should Have Been
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Canon!AU. Grand Pabbie was more clear with how Elsa needed to control her abilities and actually stopped Adgar from going through with his seperation plan. While the paranoia is still there, how would the movie play out now? Kristoff, the servants, the queen also appear in Chapter 1 while Hans, The Duke and the other characters appear from 2 onward.
1. Help From The Trolls

**AN: I'm back with another series of connected one-shots. These were inspired by the classic "What If?" scenario: In this case, What If Grand Pabbie knew what the king was going to do and actually set him straight? How would the movie actually play out with no eternal freeze? Sure, Kristoff and Hans will appear but their roles would be slightly alerted to fit this new continuity. Again, Frozen is owned by the Walt Disney Company.**

"Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow. There is great beauty in it, but also great DANGER! You must learn to control it. Fear would be your enemy", the wise troll stated, showing a vision of what could happen in the future: An older Elsa demostrating her abilities, only for the townspeople to fear and perscute her as a witch. However, Adgar didn't like what the vision was implying. He held Elsa close.

"No! We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Till then", he steeled himself, not liking what had to be done. When he was coronated, he had established an Open Door policy with the subjects but until Elsa could control her abilities, that couldn't happen any longer. "We'll lock the gates, We'll reduce the staff and we'll limit her contact with others. We'll keep her powers a secret from everyone, including Anna", Adgar stated, forcing himself to remain neutral. He did not want that vision coming true and he had overseen trials of people accused of practicing sorcery and having to try his own daughter as a witch was absolutely not on his list. However, Pabbie heard the details of Adgar's plan and he did not agree with it in the slightest.

"Elsa's already traumatized as it is. Are you sure keeping the sisters seperated and locked up is the right thing to do, lest you traumatize her further?" Pabbie asked. Adgar stared at the troll and surprisingly, he had no answer.

"My reasoning for keeping Elsa and Anna seperated is this: it was due to Elsa's magic that Anna got hurt. If Anna doesn't know about her magic, she can't get hurt by it again", Adgar stated.

"You have a good point but Elsa's magic is governed by her EMOTIONS", Pabbie emphisized the last word. "What's the opposite of fear?" he asked

"Love", Adgar answered. He'd seen the sisterly love his children had when he wasn't doing kingly duties.

"There you go! That's the answer. The love between sisters is what keeps the powers in check. Take that love away and replace it with fear will only make the powers worse and make them harder to control", Pabbie stated. "Now, I need to speak with Elsa and get to the root of what caused the accident", he said. Adgar gulped but he sent Elsa with Pabbie anyway. It wasn't his business anymore and he didn't want to admit it but Pabbie was right. He was meddling in things that he really didn't understand and thus needed to concede to the trolls, magical beings who DID understand magic. He brought the entire family to the Valley to heal Anna and maybe get some insight on how to control Elsa's magic. However, he had to admit that Pabbie did give him a clue on how to proceed with Elsa's training: emotion. Meanwhile, Pabbie sat Elsa down on a stationary rock.

"So, Elsa, tell me. How did the accident happen?" Pabbie asked gently.

"Well, Anna had asked me to play with her tonight in the ballroom. I used my magic to transform the ballroom into a magical winter wonderland. We skated, sledded, slid", Elsa stopped, realizing she was at the part where the accident was about to happen. "I can't", she stated.

"Get it off your chest. Tell me or I won't know how to proceed further", Pabbie stated. Elsa sighed to calm herself and continued.

"Anna started jumping on pillars conjured by my magic. She started going faster & faster and I couldn't keep up with my magic. I tried to get her to slow down but she jumped anyway. I tried to conjure up some snow to catch her but I became scared and my power hit Anna in the head, giving her the stripe. I called Momma and Papa in and the first thing Papa asked me was 'Elsa, What have you done?' not bothering to ask what had happened," Elsa shuddered, having to relive the accident again. Pabbie puzzled and puzzled some more and finally, a lightbulb went on in his head.

"You hit Anna with your magic because you weren't being malicious or intentional, you were scared. Remember when I said fear would be your enemy? That was what happened & caused the accident. Fear took over your control of your powers because from what you told me, you were exhibiting perfect control up until then", Pabbie diagnosed. "There's two different kinds of control, Elsa", he explained. "The first type of 'control' is 'suppress and restrain' and the second type of control is 'master'. You have to master your abilities with lots of practice and patience. Negative emotions will only make things worse but again, you didn't strike for malicious intent", the troll clarified.

"I would NEVER harm my sister," Elsa stated.

"Of course, you wouldn't but like I said before, your powers respond to what emotions you're feeling. However, we got lucky this time. If you shot Anna in the heart, I'd be in trouble. The head can be easily manipulated, the heart, not exactly", Pabbie stated before sending Elsa back to the king, queen & incaptiated Anna, accompanied by Pabbie.

"Elsa needs to master her abilities with practice", Pabbie told the royals, explaining that Elsa told him everything that led up to the accident and repeating what he told Elsa about the two types of control. He didn't lay into Adgar this time, praising him for coming to them when they did but made it quite clear in his tone that he was displeased with how he handled the aftermath and Adgar knew it. He was thinking that Elsa had shot Anna intentionally, not realizing it was an accident. The royals thanked the trolls for their help, mounted their steeds and rode back to the castle, but not before Pabbie told them to make it a point in time to tell Anna what really happened this night. Then, and only, then will her memories return to normal and he will be making a follow-up visit. When inquired, he merely said "In time".

After Elsa had been put back to bed in her and Anna's shared bedroom (for now), Adgar and Idun talked about how to proceed with this new information. Adgar felt it was easier to just do Plan A and disregard the trolls' warnings but he then realized what Pabbie had said about emotions and thought back to when he rushed into the ballroom, he noticed that the ice was expanding due to Elsa's sobs and the ice trial his horse was giving off due to carrying Elsa on it, all due to her emotions at the time.

"They're tied to her emotions", he stated to Idun.

"How does that provide a stepping stone for us to proceed?" his queen asked.

"It does. I should have asked Elsa what happened instead of asking her what she did. However, I heard Pabbie mention something to Elsa about there being two types of control: Suppress and Restrain is Type 1 & Type 2 is Master. We need a combination of Suppress and Master. However, the tricky part would be how to prevent further accidents", he said, brow furrowing until finally, he got his answer.

"Idun, first thing tomorrow is to have Kai commission the glovemaker and have him make a pair of child-sized gloves for whenever she's with Anna", Adgar stated.

"What about Anna's safety?" Idun asked, still thinking that keeping the sisters seperated was the best option to go with. Adgar gave her a look that told her not to question him.

"We won't seperate them. That would only increase Elsa's fear as the trolls said", Adgar remained firm in his decision. True, he was just as scared as Idun and Elsa were but he was determined to honor what he was told tonight and not seperate the sisters. "However, there will be some changes. We'll lock the gates and reduce the staff like I said before however, her only contacts will be ourselves, Anna and the select few of servants we keep. We'll have practice sessions outside in the gardens and the children's playtimes can be used for further practice. Furthermore, either one of us or a servant will supervise those playtimes if we can't and finally, there will be no further late-night playtimes and romps through the castle", he finished.

It was done at once. Most of the servants who were aware of Elsa's magic were dismissed effective immediately next morning, with the exceptions of Kai, Gerda, the advisors who would become Elsa's when she assumed the throne, the kitchen staff and obviously, the royal guards. The guards themselves had the gates closed, passing it off as a decree issued by the King & Queen Of Arendelle. Kai commissioned the glovemaker and had a pair of child-sized gloves delivered to the castle. Needless to say, the commission was made under some anonyomus name and the glovemaker was understandly dumbfounded when he showed up to the castle to make his delivery and Kai intercepted him, thanked him for his services, paid the fee, took the gloves and sent him on his way in a few seconds. Later on, after royalty lessons and court happened, Elsa was summoned to Adgar's study. She had been packing up her section of the room, thinking that her and Anna would be seperated.

"You wanted to see me, papa?" she asked.

"I have a gift for you", he stated.

"My birthday isn't for a couple days. How's Anna?" Elsa inquired, still guilty over the fact she caused the accident. Adgar chuckled.

"Anna will be fine. She should be waking up either sometime today or tomorrow. Effects don't wear off quickly. However, that's not why I summoned you here", Adgar stated and produced a pair of gloves. "These gloves are special gloves, they'll help you control your abilities", he stated. Elsa held out her hands as Adger gently put the gloves on them. "Suppress and Master, Think Happy Thoughts will be the mantra we'll use for your practice sessions", he stated. He then noticed Elsa had her stuff outside the study. "Unpack your things, Elsa, you're still sharing a room with Anna", he ordered.

"Huh?"

"The gloves are only to be used when we're not mastering abilities", Adgar explained. "You can still be with Anna like usual and everything will proceed like the accident never happened. With some differences, of course", he explained the new rules in the castle to Elsa, who was excited that she would be able to remain with Anna. For the most part.

Just like Adgar predicted, Anna did recover but like Pabbie promised, she remembered the events as your mundane winter days but the first question she asked was about the skunk stripe she now had. Elsa gulped and her guilt came rushing back to her and she left the room. Adgar explained that she was merely born with it and that explanation stuck, for now. He vowed to tell Anna the truth when she got older.

With the exception of the gates being closed, everything progressed like normal as the girls grew up in the cage with only their parents and a few of their servants and themselves for company. Elsa had achived tremendous amount of control over her abilities and gift but like Pabbie had said, as Elsa grew older, her powers grew in scope.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" a now 12-year-old Elsa stated during a practice session in the gardens. Anna was watching from the window, in awe of her sister's gift.

"Getting upset will only make it worse!" Adgar yelled through the breeze. "Calm down & Think Happy Thoughts!" Elsa tried to think happy thoughts but every time she used her powers, she flashed back to when she had injured her sister's head so instead she focused on the GOOD times the family had before the accident happened which subdued the powers long enough for Elsa to harness her love to send away the blizzard.

Later in the year, invitations were sent out for a wedding to take place in Corona, a neighboring kingdom of Arendelle. Adgar and Idun were chosen to be the represnetatives of the kingdom, despite Adgar doing what was effectively a sanctioning. Sure, they still accepted stuff from their trading partners, which included The Southern Isles & Weselton, but correspondence between the other kingdoms was extremely limited. The royal scribe was among the staff members who had been dismissed and with it was the added luxury of having someone else compose the letters for you as you dictated exactly what you wanted said on the letter. Also, the added bonus was it doubled as a celebration as the royal princess of that land was located and returned. Anna was now 15 and Elsa was now 18 and enough years had past now that Pabbie felt the need to make his promised visit to check on Anna and see if Elsa had mastered enough control over her abilities, hoping that the king and queen took what he had told them those years ago to heart because if they didn't, they'd be in trouble big time as he warned them that Elsa's abilities would grow as she did. Elsa's gloves also had to be modified numerous times whenever she outgrew the previous pairs of gloves and like before, the glovemaker was kept OUT of the loop as to why the gloves were needed. The royal family weren't taking no chances on Elsa's powers being outed.

As Adgar & Idun were packing for their voyage, they were informed there was someone at the gates, requesting to see the king and queen. When the gates were ordered shut, with the exception of court, anyone wishing to see the king and queen had to have prior permission from the guards and sign a contract stating they will not reveal what they saw in the castle (mainly, Elsa's ice powers).

"See what the person wants", Adgar stated. He already knew it was Pabbie but had to treat it like any other prospective visitor.

"Yes, Your Majesty", Gerda bowed and went outside to inquire. "Guards, open the gates!" she ordered. The guards obeyed and opened up the gates, revealing a young man with blonde hair who was carrying something. A rock, to be precise. "Who are you?" she inquired.

"Uh, My name is Kristoff and I'm bearing a visitor for the royal family of Arendelle", Kristoff stated.

"Do you have written permission or consent?" Gerda inquired.

"I'm not asking to see the royal family myself, I have someone who is", Kristoff stated again, indictating the rock in his hands. Luckily for Kristoff, Adgar came out just in time.

"Let him in, Gerda. Young man, follow me to my study and bring your rock with you", Adgar said, before turning on his heel. Kristoff was a little intimidated at being asked to follow the king. Pabbie, on the other hand, felt a little insulted at being called a rock but he kept silent. When they reached the king's study, Kristoff set the rock on a table so that Pabbie would be at eye level with Adgar. He was hoping Pabbie would praise him for how he handled Elsa's situation but the thing was that things could still get worse before they got better. Adgar turned to Kristoff.

"Young man, do you solemnly swear not to reveal anything you saw as you were following me to my study?" he inquired. Kristoff did see a girl practicing with her magic and a talking snowman outside in the gardens. He knew Adgar was dead serious about whatever it was he was trying to keep secret.

"I swear I will not tell anyone. You have my word", Kristoff stated.

"Good. Now, go outside and wait there until I'm finished with your rock", Adgar stated. "By the way, what's your name?" he inquired so he'd know what to say.

"It's Kristoff, you majesty"

"Okay. Kristoff", Adgar nodded in confirmation. Kristoff left the study so that Adgar and Pabbie could have their conversation. Pabbie formed himself and inquired Adgar about what happened since their last visit.

"Well, I didn't seperate them for one", Adgar stated.

"Good, good. I was afraid when I saw the gates closed that I thought that you took back your promise", Pabbie said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"The closed gates are more for the public"

"That makes sense. Now, let's cut to the chase. How are Elsa's control of her powers coming?" Pabbie again inquired. The kicker question had arrived.

"Well. We've been working with it by practicing almost every time and her control has been improving", Adgar said happily.

"That's great to hear. Did Anna heal nicely? No complications at all?"

"Nope. She did ask about the stripes, though. I just said she had it sense birth. She'll be told tonight. I feel she's old enough now she deserves to know the truth about what really happened", Adgar stated.

"Good. She needs to know", Pabbie agreed. "Keep up the good work. I'll make another visit at some point". He went back to his rock form and Adgar summoned Kristoff, thanked him for delivering Pabbie and sent him on his way. He and Idun still needed to finish packing up.

"See you in two weeks!" Anna stated, hugging her parents while Elsa just curtesyed at them.

"Do you have to go?" she inquired.

"You'll be fine, Elsa. Anna, There's something I have to tell you", Adgar motioned for his daughter to follow him into his study. When they got there, He locked the door.

"What is it, papa?" Anna inquired.

"Do you know how you got that stripe?" Adgar asked.

"I was born with it?"

"I lied. You weren't born with it, Elsa had given you that stripe. She has the power to control ice and snow and one night, years ago with she was 8 and you were 5, you asked her to play using her powers. You guys did and she accidently struck you, giving you the stripe. We took you to see the trolls and they saved you but they altered your memories of her magic", Adgar explained. Anna sat on the sofa in awe of what she heard. She suddenly flashed back to that night but the difference was it played out regularly, magic powers and all. The spell was broken.

"Do the magic, Elsa! Do the magic!" she heard her 5-year-old self say. "I remember now", she whispered. Instinctively, she touched the spot where Elsa accidently shot her, the lock of blonde hairs were gone, like Pabbie had said.

The royal sisters and servants wished the king and queen a safe journey yet Elsa still wasn't confortable having them leave. It was more having to due with her power situation if anything but she had Anna and the servants to help, right? That's true, she wasn't aone. However, that night, they had a massive storm and it turned out Adgar and Idun perished in it. They had never made it to the wedding. Anna attended the funeral and Elsa didn't attend due to her powers. Adgar and Idun's will mandated that the castle remained closed to visitors except on special occasions. After the funeral, Anna returned to her and Elsa's shared room and conked out while Elsa was already asleep, exhausted from power training and training to be coronated from princess to queen.

 **AN: That's It for Part 1. Part 2 will introduce Hans and The Duke and will be set during Elsa's coronation ceremony. R &R!**


	2. Elsa's Coronation

**AN: Here's Part 2 of my Frozen alternate universe series of connected one-shots. For the newcomers, it is STRONGLY required that you read my previous fic "Help From The Trolls" (which is already up on the site) as this one is set after it. Here, we deal with Elsa's coronation which will play out mostly the same way with some doctorings to fit this new continuity. Hans and the Duke will make appearences as well. Again, Frozen is owned by the Walt Disney Company**

13 years had passed and Elsa reached the age of 21 where she was able to become coronated to queen. However, the gates were still closed shut due to the fear of Elsa's magic getting outed. Anna was now 18 at this point. The whole kingdom including guests from visiting kingdoms alongside Arendelle's trading partners would also be attending. Anna was excited because it would also be the first time the gates would be opened, even though she somewhat knew that they had to be closed due to Elsa's problems with her magic. As she dressed and roamed through the now open castle, she flocked in excitement.

Meanwhile, in her study, Elsa was fretting, telling herself not to let the visitors in too much lest her powers get outed or she herself exposes them either by accident or deliberately as her powers were only known to the servants and Anna. She had laid out a practice orb and practice candle for the spector, telling herself to put on a show because one wrong move will cause the powers to be outed. She grabbed the orb and candle, telling herself to think happy thoughts.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!" she ordered. The guards did so and the guests came flocking into the castle for the ceremony and Anna came running out, excited on seeing some fresh new faces for once, even though it was only for today. As the gates opened and the guests came into the castle, Anna came running outside, in awe at what the outside world beyond the castle looked like. As she came to the docks, a horse knocked into her, causing her to fall backward onto a boat which would have went over had the horse not put its' hoof out to position the boat. Anna looked up at the rider.

"Hey!" she said

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" the rider asked. The horse kept his hoof on the boat, keeping it steady.

"Yes", Anna said.

"You sure?" the rider asked again, dismounting his horse and advancing onto the boat.

"Yes!"

"Thank goodness", the rider breathed a sigh of relief and offered his hand to help the princess up. Anna took it.

"Prince Hans of The Southern Isles", the rider introduced himself.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle", Anna introduced herself. Hans gasped.

"My lady!" he bowed and his horse did as well.

"I would like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse and for every moment after", Hans stated but unbeknowist to Anna, he said that last part in a sinister manner. Suddenly, the bells began ringing, signalling it was time for the coronation to begin and Anna ran off to the church to help Elsa prepare. She waved to Hans and he waved back, but the horse lifted its' hoof, sending the boat and Hans into the fjord. Hans looked up from the boat, and unbeknowist to Anna, gave off a tiny smirk. 'Part 1: complete', he thought.

Everyone gathered in the church for the ceremony. As princess, Anna was required to stand beside Elsa during the actual proceedings. Elsa advanced down the aisle, trying to conceal her nervousness. Anna waved to Hans, and he waved back. Elsa looked at Anna and she only mouthed 'Think Happy Thoughts'. Elsa did so as she approached the table where the orb and the scepter were placed. The bishop offered her the orb and scepter and she was about to take them, gloves and all.

"Your majesty, the gloves", the bishop stated. Elsa scowled at him and Anna was about to say something but Elsa gave her a look that told her to not make a scene, took off her gloves and grasped the items. The bishop said something in Norwegian before finishing with "I presnet to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Surprisingly, due to Elsa thinking happy thoughts, no ice formed on the orb or scepter.

The party then moved to the castle ballroom where everyone was dancing and just in general mingling. Elsa approached the throne and stood while Anna stood beside her.

"I never got a chance to tell you that you look nice", Elsa said

"Thanks! You look nice as well", Anna stated, secretly wishing she could be as pretty as Elsa

"Your majesty, the Duke of Weaselton", Kai announced.

"WESELTON!" the old man stated. "Now that's out of the way, may I offer you your first dance as queen?" he offered.

"I don't dance, sir, but my sister does", Elsa stated. The duke swept up Anna and carried her to the dance floor. It was 10 full minutes before Anna returned to her post, slightly limping.

"I'm gonna get you for that later on", Anna muttered. Just then, Hans showed up and bowed to Elsa.

"Your majesty, I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I already know your sister, Princess Anna", Hans stated

"Sir, how do you know my sister?"

"We met at the docks", Hans answered honestly. "I'd also like your permission to court and possibly marry your sister". Elsa gulped. She instantly sensed that Hans was not here just for the coronation and had his own reasons for attending but if that was indeed the case, she had to refuse.

"No, you may not", Elsa said in a firm tone that warned Hans not to try her patience.

"But Elsa!" Anna perked up.

"Anna, a word with you alone", Elsa said and motioned for Anna to follow her but she didn't see a hand reach out and pull off her glove just as she pulled her hand away. Anna followed Elsa outside the ballroom to what was now her study.

"Yes?" Anna was unsure what came over Elsa that moment.

"Do you love that man?"

"Just a little. But not enough to actually court or marry him", Anna's answer soothed Elsa a little bit but she still wasn't convinced. Usurpers were very common in royalty and it's usually someone from a rival kingdom or someone who was from a large family and had no chance of becoming heir to the throne in their own home kingdom. "Look, Elsa, Hans is a good man. Give him some time to prove his worth", Anna said and Elsa conceded.

"Fine but if I get ONE hint he's after the throne, he's on the next boat out of here in chains", Elsa remained firm in that and Anna had to agree with that. All the history books her and Elsa read during their lessons taught them about usurpers and when Adgar was alive, he had dealt with one just before Anna was born. Sure, he had the man arrested and sent back to his own kingdom (who hung him for his treachery) but that didn't mean there were others willing to try it and Elsa was afraid that Hans might be one. Alas, though, she would honor her sister's request to give Hans some time because he might surprise her. However, Anna noticed one of her sister's hands was bare.

"Hey, Elsa? One of your gloves is missing", Anna alerted her sister.

"My glove? Anna! Give me my glove!" Elsa said, reaching for what she thought was the glove.

"Elsa, I don't have it! Maybe it fell off somewhere back at the ballroom", Anna said, trying to be helpful and stave off a freak-out. She knew why Elsa needed the glove and wouldn't be THAT cruel to just remove it without a proper reason to or asking first.

"Please, Anna! I need my glove!" Elsa stated as she began to shiver, a sign Anna knew all too well. She quickly grabbed Elsa and pulled her close to escort her back to the ballroom.

"Happy thoughts, Elsa. Happy thoughts", Anna stated to calm down her panicing sister. It worked. "Now, are you ready to return to the ballroom?"

"I think so, yeah", Elsa said.

"You sure? Because I think you need to let loose first", Anna replied. Elsa took her sister's advice and shot some ice out and they returned to the ballroom to find her glove.

When they returned to the ballroom, it was like they never left. Hans was still in the same spot. He had been waiting for the sisters to return to pass judgment on him.

"Prince Hans, we've decided to judge you on your stay here but if I get ANY hint you have ulterior motives for coming to Arendelle, you are on the next boat out of here. Do I make myself clear?" Elsa asked.

"Yes", Hans mumbled.

"So I can hear you!" Elsa stated, voice rising. Anna detected the room temprature was going down. She needed to calm Elsa down before their secret came out.

"Elsa! Stop! Calm yourself!" Anna said. Elsa realized what she was doing and sighed to regain control. However, even though Elsa regained control, she didn't let it out but Anna saw who it was that snatched the glove in the first place. She had to tell Elsa, but the queen was heading to the door, under the pretence of turning in for the night as she needed to prepare for tomorrow's speech. Anna noticed this and called out to her. "Elsa! Wait! I know who took your glove!"

"Enough, Anna! Forget the glove!" Elsa said, trying to stave off her powers long enough to get to the door and get out to unleash.

"Elsa, listen to me! I KNOW WHO TOOK YOUR GLOVE!" Anna yelled through the chill in the air.

"Tell me when you come in tonight!" Elsa said, struggling but the magic was too strong. "Anna, stay back! I can't hold it much longer!" The bare hand moved of its' own accord and generated spikes to protect Elsa from Anna and everyone else. Everyone, except Anna & Hans, looked at her in shock and fear.

"Sorcery!" the duke exclaimed to his thugs. "I knew there was something fishy going on here!"

"My sister is not a sorceress!" Anna stated to the duke. "Are you always this mean?"

"Only when it comes to people with magical powers. Your sister is a monster", the duke said. However, what he didn't realize was that you NEVER insulted Elsa when Anna was presnet and he was on the floor within seconds.

"Who are you to judge whether or not she's a monster, a witch or a sorcress?" Anna then turned to the frightened guests. "Who is ANYONE to judge a person for that matter? Powers or no powers, she's still the queen of the kingdom and most importantly, my sister and I love her regardless whether or not she has powers", she finished. The guests knew she was right and stood down accordingly, everyone that is, execpt Hans and Weselton. Anna turned to Elsa.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, now, huh?"

"Yep", Elsa agreed. She turned to the guests. "Thank you all for coming to my coronation but I owe you all an explanation".

 **AN: That's Part 2. It was slightly harder to handle this one because the actual movie scene was so intracit that there were some bits it was almost impossible to doctor but I felt like I was able to get the basics of the actual scene & preceding events down. R&R!**


	3. The Aftermath

**AN: I'm back with Oneshot 3 of my Canon!AU oneshots. It's recommended you read Oneshot 2 first (like how Oneshot 2 can only be understood if Oneshot 1 is read) I might be adding an Oneshot 4, depending on if I can think of anything to form the cornerstone of 4. Anyway, Frozen is owned by The Walt Disney Company.**

"So, I guess the cat's out of the bag, now, huh?" Anna inquired. They were seperated by the ice spikes Elsa had accidently cast, due to the prior actions of someone in the room and Anna had a clear idea who that person is or was.

"Yep", Elsa stated. She turned to the guests. "Guys, thank you for coming to my coronation but now, I believe I owe you all an explanation", she said, steeling herself, expecting backlash from the guests due to her powers. However, Anna's act of standing up for her sister even after her magical powers got exposed actually humbled the guests and they, with the exception of a select few, stood down accordingly as they now waited to hear Elsa's story about why the gates were ordered shut. She knew she would have to tell the accident and wondered if that would paint her in a bad light as the citizens and guests would question if she was unfit to rule and demand her abdaction. However, she was determined not to let that happen. She steeled herself and began her tale. "As you all saw, I have magical control over ice and snow which I was born with. How I got them is a complete mystery although it might have something to do with Saturn's planetary alignment and time frame but that's not important right now. The reason why the gates were closed was to prevent outside word from getting out about my powers because if anyone found out, god knows what they would do to me", She shivered at the thought but continued. "Anyway, the gates were closed to prevent that from happening. My only contacts were Anna, the few servants we kept on and our parents", she paused for a second so she could make the spikes vanish, providing a demostration.

"How did you do that?" one of the guests asked in awe.

"By harnessing love. My powers are controlled by my emotions", she explained. "As long as I stay positive, they can do good things. However, it's negative emotions that can cause me to lose control, like my fear that caused the accident. If you don't want me as queen, I understand. I'll abdacate and move into the mountains and leave Anna as queen", she said over the discussion of what to do with this information. She was essentially saying that she'll leave if they wouldn't accept her but in the case of the prospective usurption plot, that would have been the best case scenario for Hans due to Anna's lack of training but knowing Anna, she'd go with Elsa in 2 seconds flat but even then, that was the best case scenario with him as well. Either way, he was as good as gold with where he was at by this point but he remained neutral, remembering the sisters' threat to have him jailed on the next boat out of Arendelle if he gave ANY indictation he was there for his own purposes. So, he figured he'd play things by ear, secretly hoping that something would happen to Elsa that would force her to abdacate and leave the castle in Anna's command or in his own, knowing darn well Anna would go with Elsa if she indeed wound up leaving. Finally, after some dicussion, one of the officals, the french one, spoke up.

"I, for one, have no problem with you having powers", he said in his French accent. At first, Elsa thought it was kind of amusing that they had to discuss first whether or not she would still be fit to rule despite her powers until she remembered that it was the general public that had final say. She had read a story about some royalty who was coronated but was proven incompetent at the job of king (or queen, she couldn't remember) and the public demanded his or her abdacation so it was nice to actually have outside support, that is, everyone except Weselton, and maybe Hans. Everyone else, again, except for Weselton and Hans, voiced their approval. However, that was just the officials. The public would be another story. She could worry about them tomorrow but for now, it was time to turn in. Elsa faced the crowd.

"Again, thank you guys for attending my coronation and afterparty. My sister and I have to retire for the evening. Unless you want to conk out on your ships, which I doubt, I had the servants take the liberty of preparing quarters for the evening. As queen, I bid you all good night", Elsa stated and motioned for Anna to follow her to the living quarters for the evening as the officials waved goodnight, some saying they would see them in the morning. When they reached their room, Anna collapsed on her bed. "Too much party?" Elsa jokingly asked.

"Too much punch and talk", Anna stated.

"Wait, what? You hit somebody?" Elsa was surprised.

"It was Weselton. He was calling you a sorceress and a monster so I punched him in the face in your defense", Anna explained. Although Elsa was grateful for Anna's defense, she was afraid something like that would happen if she exposed her powers because like Adgar said, she could have been perscuted as a witch and taking the duke's behavior into account, it was quite clear that he wanted to see a hanging. The sisters were afraid that with both of them gone in the living quarters of the castle, the duke and Hans to an extant could rally everyone to betray the sisters, arrest Elsa & hang her as a witch, which again would work in Hans' favor as well. She turned to Anna.

"That was the reason Papa locked the gates and was very strict about not wanting word getting out about my powers. It was because of people like him", Elsa looked at Anna, square in the face. "Do you remember what Papa told you before he let you in on the secret?" Anna, surprisingly, had an answer for that question.

"He asked me if I could keep a secret"

"Did you keep said secret?" Elsa inquired further.

"Yes"

"Good. Because it's not a secret anymore, Anna, everybody knows about me, with the exception of the public. If the public doesn't want me on the throne, I understand. I'll leave and you become queen", Elsa explained but Anna would have none of that.

"Elsa, if the people expell you because of your magic, I'll go with you. You heard what I told the officials at the party! Who are they to judge? Powers or no powers, you're still my sister" Anna said. Elsa nodded and clocked out. Anna did as well. That night, Arendelle had a thunderstorm which didn't do well for Anna, who hated thunderstorms with a passion. Elsa was aroused from her sleep by someone shaking her. "Scooch over Elsa, I'm coming in", she said, throwing the blanket open and inviting herself in. Elsa blushed fifty shades of scarlet when she noticed she was exposed on her bed. She moved a leg up in an attempt to censor herself despite the fact both her and Anna slept in the buff a couple of times before as kids.

"Anna, I'm naked", she stated but the response was fruitless as Anna, bare as well, climbed in anyway. Sure, she had control of her magic but the thing was that Anna could still get hurt again, like Pabbie had said because again, if Anna got hurt once by her magic, there was nothing stopping it from doing so again. As long as Anna read the signs of manifestation, she should be fine, for now. "Just don't scooch too close", Elsa stated. Anna kept her distance as the two of them slept soundly. Meanwhile, in his own quarters, Hans, although he didn't show it, was secretly fuming. He thought using Anna's naivety would be his gateway to the throne, then Elsa jumped in and ruined everything for him in his view. That settled it, he thought, He was going to use force to get the throne instead of trying to get it legitmately like he planned prior. The only question was HOW he was going to do it. He'd worry about that tomorrow.

Next morning, it was time for Elsa to introduce herself as queen to the public of Arendelle and demostrate her powers for them.

"Anna, do you think I should put my hair up or down?" Elsa asked.

"Down. You look better without it up. I noticed you were wearing it up more often and I was thinking 'That's not my sister'", Anna stated. Elsa agreed and brung back the braid she had as a kid. "Think Happy Thoughts, Elsa", she encouraged. Elsa put in happy thoughts as she went outside to great the local populace.

"Behold, the new sovereign of Arendelle, QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!" the announcer stated as hammy as possible. Elsa opened the door, one glove on, and stepped out, Anna and the servants in tow. She prepared her speech this morning and was ready to give it.

"People of Arendelle, I am honored to be serving as your queen and will hope to be the greatest ruler like my father, King Adgar of Arendelle, was before me. However, you're probably wondering why the gates were closed all those years", she said.

"Yes, we are", someone stated.

"Well, you have your answer", Elsa took off her glove and generated flurries from her hands. "He ordered the gates shut because he didn't want word getting out about my magic. I have powers, you see and I accidently harmed my sister by total accident because of my fear. My powers are controlled by my emotions. They go out of control when I feel negative emotions like fear and anger but when I feel positive emotions, they're in control", she said.

"Make us something", another spectator demanded.

"Sure", Elsa said and whirled her hands around, making an even bigger snowman than the last one. The townspeople were impressed with their queen's abilities and saw no problem with her having powers, accepting her abilities without question and her explanation as to why the gates were closed. When Adgar ordered the gates shut, he didn't say anything but merely passed it off as a new decree and for one, didn't announce them either.

"Does this mean the gates to the castle will be open again?" one asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe", Elsa didn't really give a definite answer. Did she want the gates open? Of course, but there was still that nagging fear that one of them would get hurt by her magic so she couldn't chance it. "I will see if I can modify that decree but I can't give an answer as to when we will return to having an open gate policy", she simply said. "However, My sister and I still will be making public appearences, if that's what you're asking", she added that part in as well, knowing her subjects wanted an answer as to when the gates would be opened again.

Later in the day, the promised visit from Pabbie had arrived and like last time, he was carried by Kristoff, who knocked on the castle gates, which was answered by one of the visting officals instead of the servants.

"Who are you?" he asked in his Spanish accent.

"Kristoff and I have a visitor for the queen & princess of Arendelle", Kristoff answered, indicting the rock in his hands.

"It's a rock", the Spanish official stated. Pabbie, in his rock form was fuming at this.

"Troll", Kristoff immediately stated.

"Very well, you may proceed", the official said and moved aside so Kristoff could pass through. He was meant by Elsa.

"Welcome to Arendelle Castle. I'm Queen Elsa", Elsa stated, introducing herself.

"I've seen you before", Kristoff said, remembering his previous encounter with King Adgar.

"When? Because I don't recall you at all", Elsa admitted.

"I was here before your parents went on that voyage. The king was your father?" Kristoff inquired.

"Yes. Anyway, let's get on with it", Elsa stated and turned on her heels to lead him to the study. Anna accompanied them because this concerned her too. When they reached the study, Elsa closed the door, locking the four of them in.

"Place your rock on the table", Elsa said and Kristoff obeyed. The rock formed into Pabbie again.

"So, Elsa? How much control over your powers have you gotten?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"Better. Much less flare-ups", she said.

"Excellent. Also, my condolences to you & Anna for the loss of your parents", Pabbie said.

"Thanks", the sisters responded.

"Now then, I came to warn you of a ruler with a frozen heart. Beware this person, who harbors no empathy and is very slick and cunning. Beware", Pabbie said before going back into his rock form. Kristoff picked up the rock and turned to leave the study, but not before Elsa stopped him.

"Young man, how would you like to be our Official Ice Master & Deliverer?" she offered.

"Sure. Also, my name is Kristoff", Kristoff said.

"Kristoff", Elsa said in confirmation. "You are also welcome at the castle anytime you please", she added.

"Thanks", Kristoff said and turned to leave. When he left, Elsa found Anna was making gloogly eyes at him.

"Anna, you don't know him!"

"You're right but I would like to", she admitted. Later when everyone had turned in, the sisters tried to decode Pabbie's words about the frozen heart ruler.

"It has to be a guy", Elsa said. Anna agreed.

"Elsa, Hans was the last person we spoke with before you pulled me into the study and during that, I saw a hand reach out to grab your glove off", Anna explained. Elsa looked at her. Anna continued. "Hans was the only person at the throne for that to happen which means, he must have been the one who took the glove", she theorized. Elsa puzzled because the clues were there: Hans was indeed at the throne and she DID have her hands behind her back because if what Anna said was true and it was indeed Hans, they'd have to be on their guard big time.

Meanwhile, Hans sat in his quarters and finally, his plan came to him. He would brand Elsa a traitor and stage a scenario where she would hurt Anna which would be enough to get the officials and populice on his side and make it official, considering the officials, with the exception of Weselton, and the populice had no problem with her powers. He smirked as he pulled out what he snatched at Elsa's coronation party out of his pants' pocket: one of her gloves.

 **AN: That's it for Oneshot 3. Oneshot 4 would be coming soon. Also, before anyone even asks, this isn't Elsanna. The reason why I was having them sleep naked was because it was summer, even though I said it was storming. R &R!**


	4. The Frozen Heart & Ending

AN: I'm back with the fourth & final chapter of my Frozen Canon!AU wherein, you know what happens here. Also, to clear things up, Elsa's still in her coronation form & Marshmallow was the snowman she created as a demostration to the Arendelle populice. Again, this only makes sense if you read my other three chapters. Frozen is owned by the Walt Disney Company.

Over the next few days, Elsa's rule of Arendelle was going smoothy although her and Anna were in constant state of paranoia over what Pabbie had said about a person with a frozen heart. The officials had volunteered to stick around to give the guards a little more manpower just in case the person would strike. Kristoff had become a good friend of both Anna and Elsa in his countless visits to the palace but however, they weren't trustworthy at first due to what Pabbie had said prior. However, what they didn't know was that the person with the frozen heart was already in the castle, plotting his next move.

"I need to see Queen Elsa", Hans said to the attending guard.

"Be quick", the guard said and moved aside to let Hans through. He grabbed the door and opened it. He found Elsa at her desk, signing formal stuff and like.

"Elsa?" he inquired.

"I'm busy at the moment", she said without looking at him.

"I just wanted to ask about my engagement to Anna. You said you would consider it", Hans stated. Elsa slammed her pen down and stood up from her chair.

"I never said anything of the sort, Hans. Don't you dare try to put words in my mouth!" Elsa said, trying to control herself

"Do I have your blessing?" Hans pressed again. That did it. Elsa felt her powers manifesting and tried to think happy thoughts but Hans' mere presence was making it extremely hard.

"WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Elsa said, the aura of her powers blowing around. Hans shivered.

"Elsa, STOP!" Anna, who had been listening from the hallway, rushed in but Elsa's anger blinded her to her sister's presence and her powers lashed out, striking Anna in the heart. She went down, clutching her chest in apparent pain. Elsa saw this and ran to her sister, hugging her.

"Anna, no! What have I done?" she asked, cradling her sister. The only one who showed no concern for Anna, was Hans, who witnessed the entire thing.

"Elsa of Arendelle, you are hereby branded a traitor by harming the princess of Arendelle of your own free will", Hans stated.

"Hans, you don't understand! It was an accident! Please, give me some time to save her!" Elsa pleaded for Hans to see reason.

"Very well, since I'm such an nice guy, I'll give you time to try and save Anna but if you can't, I will tell the officials what you did and you'll be arrested and branded as a traitor for your actions", Hans said. He was loving what was happening at this point. Luckily, it was summer so Anna's frozen heart would have a lot of time to catch up to her and potentially kill her. She needed to find a way to save Anna except she had no clue how to do it. When she hurt Anna the first time, the trolls were able to save her by doctoring her memories as part of the process but that was her HEAD, not her HEART. Still she figured it was worth a shot and luckily for her, one of the stewardsmen saw what happened and rushed into the room.

"Your majesty! Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"No, it's not!" Elsa stated. The stewardsman saw Anna and was in shock. Unlike what Hans had expected, the stewardsman didn't betray Elsa.

"What happened to the princess? Should I send for the doctor?" he inquired.

"This isn't a problem the doctor can fix. Send Kristoff!" Elsa ordered. The steward agreed and ran off to give word to Kristoff that he needed to go to the castle quickly as possible. Elsa continued to cradle Anna. "You're okay, Anna, I've got you", the very same words she spoke when she accidently harmed Anna when they were children.

Kristoff had arrived almost immediately when he heard what happened from the steward. "My family can help her", he said.

"How?" Elsa inquired.

"Because I saw them do it before", he stated, not realizing that the people he'd witnessed the trolls help before as a kid were the royal family of Arendelle. Elsa wasn't too sure because the attack was to the heart this time instead to the head but Kristoff insisted and Elsa, remembering Hans' threat he would have Elsa branded as a traitor for the crime, agreed to it.

It honestly felt like deja vu for Elsa. Both times they were riding fast to get Anna to the trolls as quickly as possible before the ice overcame her. When they reached the place, they disembarked.

"Help! Please! My sister! She's been hurt!" Elsa called to the trolls, echoing Adgar's plea for help before, knocking out "daughter" for "sister". The trolls led the group to the center rock where Pabbie was waiting.

"I sense strange magic", he said. "Lay her down". Elsa obeyed and laid Anna down on the ground so Pabbie could examine her. He looked and looked again before looking at Elsa. "What happened?" he inquired.

"I accidently harmed Anna in the heart this time around", Elsa explained, heavy with guilt. "I thought with all the training and practice to rein in my magic those 13 years would avoid harming Anna again".

"Elsa, you're looking at it all wrong. Just because you hurt Anna once with your magic accidently doesn't automatically grant her immunity to getting hurt by your magic. I never said she couldn't get hurt again. I never said that because she could. It's like cutting your arm on a blade by accident, meaning it could still happen regardless. What I said was you needed to watch your emotions to prevent further accidents. Besides, like I said all those years ago, I would be in trouble if it was the heart and from the looks of it, it is the heart. I can't help her this time. I'm sorry", Pabbie admitted, dropping the bombshell. Elsa and Kristoff were, needless to say, shocked. "However, I will ask you this. How did this come about?" Elsa explained everything that happened that led up to the freezing of the heart, saying that Hans had pushed her and that she was so angry that she didn't realize what happened until it actually happened. Pabbie listened and stated the following. "So, while I can't really heal her this time, I can say this: Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart" he said.

"What was an act of true love?" Elsa inquired.

"It can be anything", Pabbie merely stated, leaving the two more dumbfounded than before.

"So much for that", Elsa grumbled.

"Elsa, he tried. It's just that he couldn't do it this time. The head could be persuaded, the heart, not so much", Kristoff said

"He said it could be anything", Elsa muttered, trying to decode the trolls' words.

"Let's head back to the castle and try to figure it out", Kristoff offered.

"That's if there was a castle to go back to", Elsa stated as they rebarked Kristoff's reindeer and rode back to the castle.

When they reached the castle, Hans was already there with the guards. "Did you find a cure for her?" he inquired.

"I couldn't" Elsa admitted.

"See, Elsa, I'm a man of my word. I gave you time to find a cure for Anna and you failed that task. It was just one simple task!" Hans stated.

"Look, Hans, are you familiar with how my magic works?" Elsa inquired.

"Of course I do, why else would I have snatched your glove and tried to get your stronger emotions to surface your postive ones?" Hans inquired back, pulling Elsa's glove out of his pants pocket and tossing it to the ground. Anna was right. It was Hans who nicked the glove at the party.

"Anna was right from the start! It was you who snatched my glove, wasn't it?!" Elsa demanded. Hans didn't answer.

"Answer her!" Kristoff demanded. Hans didn't, he was enjoying this.

"Elsa of Arendelle, you are hereby branded a traitor for harming the crown princess of Arendelle. Guards, take her into custody. Arrest the ice harvester as a co-conspirator as well. Anna goes too", Hans ordered. He showed no emotion at all. The guards carried out Hans' orders without question and seconds later, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna found themselves in their own castle dungeons. A couple minutes later, Elsa felt a hand stroke her hair.

"Elsa", Anna moaned.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Help me", Anna begged. Elsa took notice of her sister's blue hand. The castle dungeons were really chilly and cold and it wasn't Elsa who was making it that way. They just were. If they spent a little more time in here, Anna would be an ice statue in no time and from the looks of it, that's what was about to happen. Elsa moved Anna's hand to around her neck

"I can't help you, Anna, I'm sorry" Elsa admitted.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" With those final three words, Anna's frozen heart overcame her and she froze over within seconds, clutching her sister's neck.

"ANNA! Please! Please come back to me!" Elsa said, shaking Anna. "Anna, I need you! You're the only family I have left!" Kristoff watched the scene unfold and he was heartbroken he couldn't do anything to help. Elsa finally gave up and laid Anna down on the cold dungeon floor, trying to fight back her tears at what transpired. Unbeknowist to Elsa, however, a tear had landed on Anna's heart and it was driving the spell out. Still greving, Elsa's tears were actually driving out her spell. Anna was thawed and the spell was broken, Elsa's grief over Anna's death having fullfilled the requirments for the act of true love.

"Elsa? Why are you crying?" she inquired.

"Because you're frozen, Anna" Elsa answered, not looking up.

"I'm not anymore"

"Yes, you are. Lie down"

"Elsa, look at me", Anna grabbed Elsa's face and positioned it so she was looking at her.

"But how?" Elsa inquired.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart" Kristoff said, explaining that Elsa's crying over Anna showed she truly loved her and that constitued an act of sisterly love.

"Also, Anna, I'm not sure if you're aware but you were right. Hans did have my glove. The reason why we're in the dungeon was because after I attacked again, Hans was about to declare me a traitor for harming you but I bartered for time and he agreed with the precaution that I would be branded a traitor if I couldn't heal you. Well, obviously, I couldn't and the three of us are here", Elsa explained. Anna's brow furrowed with anger at Hans for his actions. However, speaking of the devil himself, Hans appeared at the cell door.

"Ladies and gentleman, I hate to intrude on this happy moment but if it's of any effort, Elsa, Anna, this is nothing personal aganist you two. I was merely after the throne the whole time", he admitted.

"I knew it", Elsa grumbled but she kept quiet. She didn't know how much control Hans had usurped over the castle yet.

"You see, Elsa. You never had the grand pleasure of having to see what it was like as the youngest because you're the oldest and heir to Arendelle's throne. Me? I was 13th in line back home so I stood no chance of inheriting the throne there. I KNEW I had to marry into a royal family somewhere", he explained. The girls listened in shock. "Elsa, as heir, YOU were preferrable of course but I was told no one was getting anywhere with you so I arranged my meeting with Anna instead", he further elaborated.

"You set up our meeting?" Anna inquired.

"Of course! It was too easy in my book! However, I decided to stake a legitmate claim to the throne by asking Elsa perimission to court and marry you", Hans said, his smirk forming.

"But she turned you down & I objected at first", Anna remembered filling the blanks.

"She turned around to face you and I snatched the glove off when she wasn't looking. I was actually hoping that you, Anna, would rally up Elsa's negative emotions when I snatched off the glove", Hans admitted. "But that didn't happen so I abandoned the legitmate plan and decided to brand Elsa a traitor instead, which did the trick. I now have control over Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, you just been usurped", he finished before turning on his heels.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna shouted.

"Already have!" Hans shouted back as he left the dungeons, leaving the girls and Kristoff to wallow in their misery.

"Elsa, good thing you objected to him", Anna admitted.

"Hmm-hmm, you can never be too careful when you're a royalty. I don't think I told you this but Papa dealt with an usurper once. He didn't succeed and Hans won't either. We just have to expose him", Elsa said.

"You mean, publicly humilate him?" Kristoff inquired.

"No, we need evidence of his plot. We can't do anything without it", Elsa said. "However, we need to get out of here first", she further added. Only problem was that the guard held the keys to the cell. Suddenly, Elsa remembered. Kristoff had been carrying a pick-axe on his person. Maybe they could use it to chip a hole into the wall big enough for them to escape through. They started work on that.

Meanwhile, Hans went to the officials to confirm his right to the throne. "What's the status of the princess?" one asked.

"Dead", Hans stated.

"You sure?" the official asked. Hans gulped. Was the official onto him? Hans had seen Anna clearly alive and well when he revealed his plot and with Elsa branded a traitor, Arendelle would fall to Anna and not him. He clearly didn't do his homework when it came to this part and he was flying by the seat of his pants at this point. When he didn't answer, the official continued. "I'll send someone to collect the body but if it's not Anna, you're screwed", the official said. Hans knew it because if the officials found the cell and Anna was there alive and well, it was all over for him. Elsa would be pardoned and he'd be jailed on the next boat out of Arendelle, just like the sisters threatened. However, it was too late to stop the official, who had already dispatched a guard to the dungeon to verify Hans' claims of Anna's death.

Finally, with a combination of Kristoff's pick-axe and their own strength, the trio escaped the dungeon and emerged outside, just before the guard reached the cell along with his comrade, who was also dispatched by the official, who was actually loyal to the sisters all along. Hans, who had been trailing behind the guards, also noticed the huge hole and scowled at it. He knew what he had to do. Grabbing his sword, he raced through the hole in an attempt to kill the sisters before they could discover his plot and make himself king. However, if the sisters and Kristoff were in the water and they would be swimming, he'd meet them on land.

Meanwhile, the three reached land, having indeed swam and waiting for them was Hans. "Anna? But she froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!" She was about to punch him but Hans antipicated the punch and caught her hand in his own. He then positioned his sword to Anna's neck, essentially threatening Elsa and Kristoff that he would cut Anna's neck open if they attempted to do anything. He then turned the conversation to how he knew about the powers, which was a nagging question to the sisters. "While you & Anna were just chilling with some of the other guests, I pulled someone aside and asked them if the rumors were true, that the new queen had ice magic. He confirmed it and I pumped him for information on how they worked. He told me everything about what I needed to do to manifest the powers and all that jazz", Hans admitted. To say Elsa was surprised was an understatement. Remembering Pabbie's statement to beware a person with a frozen heart, she was starting to think it was the person standing right in front of her, holding Anna at swordpoint.

"It's you! You're the frozen heart the troll warned us about!" she said. Hans smirked, finally revealing his true self at last.

"How long have you known?"

"Since my coronation party and when Anna told me her suspicions that you snatched my glove. Why the throne though?"

"I told you why. I'm 13th in line back home so I won't receive the throne there anyway", Hans answered. What he didn't notice was Elsa gearing up her magic to try and save Anna without harming her again. She had to aim at a spot where the sword wasn't positioned and she saw it.

"Let it go", she said and the magic came forth, aimed directly at Hans' sword, the portion that wasn't holding Anna's neck. The cold came forth and chilled the sword to an extant that it broke, freeing Anna from the sword's grip. Hans had been neutralized.

The sisters later cleared up everything, explaining that the frozen heart attack on Anna was indeed accidental and brought on by Hans, who had been playing with her emotions. Elsa was cleared of the false charges and the sisters immediately set about during damage control. Due to his prejudices, Elsa cut off trade with Weselton under further notice which, needless to say, he wasn't happy about and the guards had to pull him onboard his own ship before he could speak to Elsa, concerned about what he would do to her. Hans, meanwhile, was thrown into a cell onboard the French official's ship. He had been arrested by the sisters for his crimes and would be sent home under the official's escort to be tried by his family for his actions. "We shall see what his 12 big brothers think of his behavior!" the frenchman sneered to Kai, who thanked him for his support of Elsa at the coronation party. The frenchman also explained it was him to dispatched the second guard to the dungeon, having a sneaking feeling that Hans had been lying to them about Anna's fate and the guards had questioned the person who told Hans about Elsa's magic. He said that Hans threatened him and he didn't divulge it of his own free will and he was cleared of any wrongdoing as Hans did threaten him after all. After all that occurred, Elsa converted the courtyard into an ice rink. She turned to Anna. "The gates will always remain open. They will never be closed again", she said.

"I like that, very much", Anna said and Elsa had to agree. But there was still one nagging question that Elsa had to ask about Kristoff.

"Do you like Kristoff?"

"I'd like to get to know him first before I decide that. Because I knew Hans as a man but you helped me realize that I didn't know him as a person. I saw Hans the person in the dungeon with his plots", Anna said. Elsa agreed and proceeded to generate a pair of ice skates for Anna and the entire kingdom skated together. Arendelle had lived happily ever after.

 **AN: That's It! That's It! A couple things to clear up: Hans met the trio at the docks because after they escaped the dungeons, they would have been on the rocks bordering the right side of the castle, also, Elsa's meeting with Pabbie to try and save Anna was supposed to be an echo of when the family met the trolls before, hence the deja vu references and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get this but how did Elsa revive Anna because of the fact that it had to be her? Well, to elaborate, Pabbie said the act can be anything, which includes a simple "I love you". Since it was said before she froze, it was that moment the curse could be fullfilled by Elsa's greiving as I was going off the implication that it was Elsa's greiving that fullfilled the requirement in the movie as Anna's sacrafice was only part one. Anyway, R &R!**


	5. Season 2: Anna's BirthdayHans' Trial

**AN: I'm back with another season of Frozen As It Should Have Been. This will cover Frozen Fever and Olaf's Frozen Adventure with some new original material between adaptations. To be honest, I was debating whether or not to actually continue the series, hence why there was a gap between seasons, but noting the positive reception the series got when I first began it in 2014, combined with the more recent influx of Frozen material, has convinced me to continue it. To circumnavigate confusion, chapters after this will be branded Season 2 (the first four chapters are to be retroactively branded Season 1). An adaptation of the sequel will only happen pending on what Disney has released as the plot for it. Disney owns and operates the Frozen brand.**

If there was anything to be excited about in Arendelle, it was the birthday of Princess Anna. After Hans was arrested and sent back home to be properly tried, as the sisters decided to wash their hands of the matter of his crimes, Arendelle tried to resume a sense of normalcy afterwards. Elsa herself was busy with more important matters, namely Anna's birthday celebration. Kristoff looked on as Elsa placed the last present in its' hiding spot, and then taking a kite string to link the hiding spots together, puzzled as to what she was actually doing. "Dare I ask exactly WHAT it is you're doing here?" He asked.

"When Anna was little, we would do her birthday more like a treasure hunt. Our parents and I would have to hide our gifts to her and either Papa or Mama would link the hiding spaces together and Anna would have to follow the string to her gifts. It was always our favorite game", Elsa gushed.

"So, why did you stop?"

"Well, the older Anna got, the less fun it was getting. There was that one year, we had set it up and Anna just outright ASKED for the presents instead. It was when Papa figured Anna was getting too old for that kind of stuff. I was juggling controlling my powers and studying to be queen as well, so her birthdays got less fun", Elsa sadly explained. "Now, I hope to resurrect that tradition with Anna's approval", she added. The clock dinged 9:30am. Elsa had hoped to start everything by 10:00am. "Right on the tick!" she said excitedly. It was time for the guest of honor to rise up, only said guest of honor was still sleeping, although how long would be the question. Elsa snuck into Anna's room.

"Anna? Wake Up", Elsa said, giving her sister some gentle shakes.

"It's my birthday", Anna sleeptalked. She must have still been dreaming.

"It's your birthday!" Elsa stated.

"What's the plan?" Anna sleeptalked. Elsa giggled.

"A present treasure hunt, climaxing in the biggest chocolate cake ever!" Elsa stated. That did it, Anna shot up, now fully awake.

"Now, get dressed! There's no time to waste!" Elsa said, throwing Anna's summer outfit at her, leaving to give Anna her privacy.

After she got dressed, Elsa began leading Anna down the hallway, picking up an Olaf cuckoo clock, a bouquet of sunflowers, a sandwich, a family portrait, silk stockings and even a fishing pole, which puzzled Anna, but she rolled with it. However, the fun had to end when they saw the royal courier, bearing arms. The girls gulped. The man produced a letter, bearing a crest from The Southern Isles.

"You're dismissed", Elsa told the man. She turned to Anna, "We may want to sit down for this, since the letter bears the Isles crest, it's obviously concerning Hans." The two went to Elsa's study so they could read the letter in private. The letter said the following:

Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

First off, The Southern Isles extends birthday greetings to the Crown Princess of Arendelle. However, the matter at hand is of Prince Hans and regarding how much legal basis of his crimes actually have. You two have accused him of: Conspiracy to coup Arendelle, framing you as a traitor to the crown, attempted murder, and basically being a nuisance and a sleaze. That was what was in your notice. We are requesting you and your sister's presence at his upcoming trial to validate these claims, otherwise, we will be forced to assume that you're lying and release him from custody. Again, to the Crown Princess of Arendelle, Happy Birthday

Signed, The Chief Justice Of The Southern Isles

Elsa could NOT believe what she had read. Here was the Isles challenging her accusations at Hans. The notice had been sealed and signed off on in full confidence by BOTH Elsa, Anna and the other chancellors, even the French Chancellor, who agreed to return him and deliver the notice. Knowing Hans, he probably used his clout to get most, if not all of, the charges leveled against him dismissed. Elsa looked at Anna, "I gave him a trial, didn't I?"

"In fairness, compiling a list of his crimes and getting others to sign off on it before sending him back with prejudice isn't exactly a trial", Anna pointed out. Elsa sighed. She hated to do this on Anna's birthday no less, but it had to be done.

"Pack your bags, Anna. We're leaving for the Isles, That Chief Justice will be getting a piece of my mind", Elsa said. She looked so serious that Anna didn't dare object. She had packed a suitcase as she was told.

Leaving Arendelle in the care of one of their most trusted servants and Kristoff, the two set off for the Isles to ensure Hans was properly punished. In fairness, they couldn't exactly ignore what the letter said: Sending Hans back with merely a letter detailing his crimes and requesting punishment in compensation and signed off on, with only confirmation from a visiting chancellor from a neighboring kingdom? Yeah, from a legal standpoint, that wasn't gonna fly. The only thing they could actually do to him was jail him back at the Isles, which, judging from what the letter said, was what they were doing after he was sent back. As their ship pulled into the dock that boarded Hans' kingdom, the sisters were amazed at how barren the kingdom actually looked.

"Now, I can see why Hans would try and coup our kingdom. Judging by what his looked like, who WOULD want to rule over this?" Anna stated. Elsa nodded in agreement. The sisters were then met by a burly man on the dock.

"Follow me", he stated. The sisters followed him. The man led them to an inn. He opened the door and pushed them inside. "You stay here. The trial is tomorrow. I will inform the Chief Justice of your arrival", he stated. The lessening amount of footsteps told the sisters he was gone. Elsa tentatively approached the inn keeper.

"Do you have a room available?" she asked. The inn keeper checked the record book.

"Congratulations. You just have made my day", the keeper said and judging from how she said it, it didn't seem like The Southern Isles didn't get many long term visitors from other kingdoms. "Yes, there is a room open. We don't get any outside visitors so I apologize if the inn looks a little messy", the innkeeper stated.

"No, it's perfect", Elsa stated. The sisters were later escorted to their room at the end and when the door was shut and the innkeeper out of earshot, Anna turned to Elsa and breathed heavily.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the innkeeper directly, but this inn looks more like a pigsty", Anna stated bluntly. Elsa looked offended.

"Anna!"

"What? it's true!"

"That's not the point! My point is that you are a guest and are expected to behave in a certain manner here. Save your personal feelings for when we return to our kingdom", Elsa stated. Anna just shrugged but she knew that Elsa was right: In Arendelle, she could get away with being blunt in regards to their parents or Elsa but one thing their parents taught them is that when you're an out-of-kingdom visitor, you are to be courteous to the locals and royals of that particular kingdom. The trial was tomorrow but the sisters couldn't sleep, as they were still scared to face Hans again, but to the sisters, Hans wasn't seeing proper punishment for his actions so it was their job to ensure he was indeed punished.

Next morning, the sisters were greeted by a carriage to take them to the castle for Hans' trial and they were dreading it. Sure, Elsa and Adgar had overseen trials in the past, but never were they called to actually testify at one. Elsa turned to one of the guards.

"State your business", the guard said. Elsa gulped so Anna stepped in.

"We received a summons to testify at a trial", she said.

"Name?"

"Hans Westergaard."

"Inside, to the right is the trial room", the guard said. "You want me to escort you or you think you can find it?"

"I think we'll be fine", Elsa said. The two walked inside and turned to the right, looking for the trial room and eventually, they found it. Elsa raised a hand and knocked on the door and on the second knock, someone answered it.

"Ah, the Queen and Crown Princess of Arendelle. Come in! You're just in time!" the man said as he ushered the sisters into the room and down the galley to the front. The man pulled out two chairs from the right side of the room. Elsa and Anna would be sitting there.

"Bring in the accused", the Chief Justice ordered. Few seconds later, Hans was brought in, clad in chains. The sight of him shocked the sisters as he looked disheveled and unkempt. He took the table to the left and sat down. The trial can now begin. The Chief Justice stated, "This trial has been convened in the matter of the fate of Hans Westergaard, who has been accused by the royals of the kingdom of Arendelle of conspiring to usurp it and kill them in order to get it. How does the arrested plead?"

"Not guilty", Hans said, shocking the sisters. Did this man honestly believe he didn't do anything wrong? The Chief Justice sighed and stated the procedure: Since Hans entered a Not Guilty plea, Elsa and Anna had to testify individually to prove to the Chief Justice that he was lying and as queen, Elsa had to go first.

"So, Elsa, how did you meet Hans?" the Chief Justice asked.

"We met when he came to Arendelle to represent this kingdom for my coronation."

"Did he approach you?"

"Yes."

"Any malicious intent?"

"No. He wanted me to give consent for him to court and marry my sister."

"Did you clear their union?"

"No, but I gave him a trial period in accordance to my sister's wish."

"Did he pass?"

"No. Because he took off my glove, framed me for treason and usurped Arendelle afterward."

"Why wear gloves if you're inside?"

"I have powers."

"No further question. Anna, you're up", the Justice then motioned to Anna, who walked up and sat down.

"Can you confirm or deny your sister's testimony?"

"Confirmed."

"Before the ball, did you have any prior interaction with the arrested?"

"We met when he knocked into me with his horse."

"Accidental or deliberate?"

"Deliberate."

"Did he do it with malicious intent?"

"At the time, no, but he later revealed it was."

"Is It true you were accidentally struck by your sister's magic?"

"Yes. But he set that up to justify framing Elsa!" Anna stated, grasping at straws. Suddenly, Hans, who had been silent almost the whole time, spoke up. "Your Honor, How would she have known I set up her accident if she wasn't even in the room at the time?" he inquired, which again, shocked Elsa and Anna. He had been waiting for this moment and sure enough, the Justice concurred.

"He's right. How did you know he was setting her up to have an emotional outburst?" The justice asked Anna, glaring down from his podium.

"I was listening from outside the door", Anna stated meekly, unsure at this point.

"So, you were listening from outside the door? What was the conversation about?" Before Anna could answer, Elsa spoke up. "Your Honor, we were discussing his engagement to Anna", she stated. The justice turned to her.

"So, how was he setting you up for a meltdown?" he inquired. Elsa gulped.

"He was stroking my negative emotions. Fear because he saw how protective I am of Anna and Anger because he dared to inquire about his courtship with her", Elsa stated. The Justice pondered the current situation at hand and wondered if he was indeed too quick in writing off Hans' case but he still needed to hear Hans' side first before ruling.

"Will the arrested step forward?" He asked. Hans got up and approached the bench. The sisters listened as Hans riled off his story.

"As 13th in line here, I didn't have a chance, I KNEW had have to marry into a royal house somewhere. So I came to Arendelle, hoping to marry into the royal family there. As heir, Elsa was preferable but no one was getting anywhere with her. I needed someone who I could easily manipulate into just giving me the keys to the kingdom while being none the wiser to my ultimate goals."

"Do you confirm and validate the royal's testimony and that what happened actually happened?"

"Yes. They weren't lying." The justice scratched his beard before deciding.

"Okay, I'll need a minute to decide where to proceed further and where we presently stand with this issue. Elsa, Anna, thank you for taking time to make the trip out here, you two can return home and I will send you my final verdict. As for you", he leered on Hans. "I can agree that your crimes were great and I'm prepared to issue your sentence right here and now but I'm not going to, since you basically confirmed our guests' testimonies. Until I make my decision, you will continue your present sentence in the dungeons as before. We're adjourned", he said as he smacked his grovel. Hans was escorted back to his prison cell while Elsa and Anna were escorted back to their ship, which had remained docked for the journey back. As the ship journeyed to Arendelle, the sisters wondered what his punishment would be, considering he stated he wasn't guilty and then turns around and validates their testimonies, basically shooting himself in the foot. The journey back seemed long and uneventful.

After they arrived back, Elsa turned to Anna and said, "You know, we still need to have that chocolate cake that we would have had if we weren't interrupted", she stated and rang for the maitre'd, who was ordered to bring the cake in and it was gone within ten minutes flat.

Next morning, a verdict arrived from the Isles concerning Hans' fate, this time requesting Elsa's signature. The verdict read the following:

Concerning Queen Elsa and Princess Anna,

This letter had been written to inform you of my decision of your prior request of punishing Hans Westergaard for his attempted coup of your beloved kingdom. Considering all your testimonies, I find the arrested, Hans Westergaard, guilty on all charges of conspiracy to coup, indirect attempted regicide, and treason. He will be placed under the custody of his brothers, who have placed him in servitude, for the time being. His brothers have informed me that they plan to send him back to you for the second part of his punishment to commence after he finishes the first part of his punishment. The Isles believe in joint punishment, they will punish the accused first and then the accuser gets a turn. This is where it stands now. If you agree with this current plan of punishment, sign below.

Signed, The Chief Justice of the Southern Isles.

I, insert name here, agree with the terms of this punishment.

"It's better than nothing", Elsa muttered.

"You know, I honestly thought the Justice was going to pardon him", Anna admitted. Then she asked, "Are you going to sign it?"

"I really don't know. This was something that he conveniently neglected to inform us. Anna, I smell a rat and the rat was Hans. He probably did pull some strings after we left", Elsa stated but even so, she signed off on the plan of punishment and sent it back to ensure Arendelle's cooperation.

 **AN: That's It! That's It! To clear up, when Elsa was told to provide a name at the door of the castle, the guard meant the name of the person being trialed, not Elsa giving his name as an alias so they could sneak in. Also, the JOINT punishment I was referring to means that Hans will serve part of his punishment in his own kingdom and then, he will be sent back to Arendelle to finish out his sentence, which will probably happen after the holidays. R &R!**


	6. Holiday In Arendelle

AN: I'm back again with another chapter of Frozen As It Should Have Been Season 2. I've decided not to adapt Olaf's Frozen Adventure after reading the plot summary for it, instead, the storyline will feature more original material. Again, the Frozen franchise is owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company.

After Elsa signed off on the Justice's terms of the punishment and sent it back to Hans' kingdom, it left the sisters feeling no more accomplished than after they convinced the Justice of Hans' kingdom to properly punish Hans for his deeds. But now, they couldn't worry about Hans and his dastardly plot. The holidays were fast approaching and Elsa was busying herself with overseeing preparations for Arendelle's annual Holiday carnival, leaving Anna with very little to do. Sure, she would appear with Elsa to bless the children, but that would be later on. She was bored.

"Anna, as much as I'd like to play with you right now, I can't", Elsa stated when Anna tried to steer her away from her duties.

"But, Elsa, I'm bored!"

"Go play with Kristoff!" Elsa was too nice to give Anna a snipe errand just to get her out of her hair. Anna stomped to the shed where Kristoff was tending his reindeer.

"Bored?"

"Tell me about it! Elsa's setting up for the Carnival, and I'm sitting here dying of boredom!"

"Well? You wanna pick out a Christmas tree for the castle?" Kristoff asked

"Anything to alleviate me", Anna stated. Later, the two of them found themselves on Kristoff's sled, scouring the woods and looking for a Christmas tree.

"Wouldn't Elsa already have a tree?" Kristoff inquired.

"You forget she can just magic one up for the carnival", Anna stated. Kristoff did a double-take and Anna realized what had happened but covered it by explaining the tree they're looking for is for the castle. However, Kristoff thought back to when he made a visit to the castle specifically to bring Pabbie to the royals. The king made him swear to secrecy that he was to not reveal what he saw throughout the halls or he would pay with his life. He debated whether or not he should tell Anna that he had known about Elsa's magic, but Anna wasn't sure Kristoff still could fully be trusted with their secret. Sure, he kept the royals' secret for years, but the rumor mill was that his present job was more to ensure he could keep his mouth shut about Elsa's magic, given his low-class status. Sure, hiring low-class people from the village was uncommon, as several of the royals' servants were actually low-class people who reside in the village and castle town. Equal-opportunity employment indeed. It's not that the sisters didn't TRUST Kristoff, rather they had almost gotten compromised at Elsa's coronation, with a couple close calls here and there, so it would be understandable they would still be leery of him and his intentions. Finally, the sled made its' way to a field of pine trees, the perfect tree to use for a Christmas tree. "What do you think, Anna? Any of these look good for a home display?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked around at the trees.

"Maybe, the one on the left", Anna gestured to the tree on the left. Kristoff took a look at it and liked what he saw.

"Couldn't have said it better myself", he said and brandished his saw. "Stand back, Anna", he ordered. Anna moved back as he began sawing. Eventually, the tree began wobbling considerably. "TIMBER!" he shouted as the tree fell down with a crash. He then picked the tree up by the stem and dragged it back to the sleigh, where he and Anna tossed it in the back.

"So, what's this Holiday carnival?" Kristoff inquired on the ride back.

"Well, It's a tradition we always had. Every holiday season, we would host a carnival to bring in the holiday season for the kingdom", Anna explained.

"Before that", Kristoff clarified.

"Well, Papa would always ring the Yuletide Bell, then he would address the kingdom and cap it off with a wish of the holidays. After that, the carnival would occur, then Papa and Mama would personally wish the residents a Happy Yule, and then we all retire. It's fun!" Anna stated.

"Sounds boring", Kristoff retorted

"You only say that because you're not royalty", Anna rebuffed. Kristoff, on the other hand, needed to get this off his chest and now. He ordered his reindeer to stop the sleigh.

"Anna, I need to know this now. Why did you hire me as Official Ice Master and Deliverer?" he asked.

"I plead the fifth", Anna responded.

"Anna, we're not moving until I get an honest answer. People were gossiping in the castle town that I was only hired because I could keep a secret and could be emotionally manipulated into keeping it. Well, guess what, I'm not gonna emotionally manipulated, so tell me the truth: Was it because I could keep your secret?" he asked again. Anna sighed.

"Look, the previous Ice Master had been fired when Papa ordered the staff reduced after my accident and we just needed a new one, that's all", Anna meekly explained. But then, she started putting the dots together. "You knew the whole time?" she asked. Kristoff nodded and explained he had visited the castle before their parents went on their fateful voyage to bring Grand Pabbie to them. The king made him swear to keep whatever he saw in the castle among him and him alone or he would pay with his life and he kept that secret for years, but when he heard the rumors that he was only taken on because of his prior association with the royal family and didn't properly apply for the post, he started to get paranoid. While hiring people to work for the royal family through association wasn't uncommon (as Adgar had his brother as chief advisor), it felt like a cheat that he just got the job handed to him on a silver platter rather than applying for it and a little suspicious as well. Adgar never came out to the public about Elsa's abilities for fear of the backlash, only keeping it confined to the 'inner circle', and as Hans and The Duke's actions and behavior illustrated, they had to be careful on whom they chose to 'let in' on their secret, even though they had the support of the residents, their workers and the chancellors. Satisfied with Anna's answer, Kristoff started the sleigh back up to finish the trek home.

The timing could not have been better, as Elsa refused to ring the Yuletide bell without Anna's presence. "Anna! Where were you? I almost sent guards out to find you!" Elsa stated as she grabbed her sister into a bone crushing hug.

"Kristoff and I went out to get a tree! Besides, why were you so worried if you were the one who said I hang out with him?" Anna retorted.

"That's not the point! You were gone for a long time", Elsa stated.

"Well, I got a very good lesson in morality from Kristoff", Anna stated.

"What?"

"Not here. How long before you need to address the crowd?"

"In a couple minutes."

"Put it off because you need to hear this", Anna stated. Elsa nodded and turned to the head manservant.

"Postpone my opening speech", she stated.

"How long, your majesty?"

"Couple minutes at most"

"Noted"

"Good", Elsa turned on her heels and followed Anna far enough away so they could be out of earshot. "Anna, you got me here. What is it?" Elsa stated.

"Kristoff hit me with a very thought provoking question. He asked if we hired him as Arendelle's Ice Master because we could use that as leverage if he leaked your powers", Anna stated.

"What?"

"He also told me that he was the boy that was sworn to secrecy regarding your powers", Anna stated. "I told him you took him on because our previous Ice guy was fired when the staff got reduced", she stated.

"Did that satisfy him?"

"Well, he asked me this because he explained that whenever he went through the castle town on his deliveries, people were spreading rumors that he was only hired because he knew about the queen and her all-powerful ice magic and they needed something to leverage against him. Elsa, he kept our secret for 13 years, so we at least owe him", Anna stated. Elsa was trying to process all this information and if there was ONE thing she learned during all those tutoring sessions was that anyone who talked smack about the queen would be tried for treason and hanged.

"Let's deal with the holidays and then we can figure this out", Elsa stated, her go-to whenever confronted with hard-to-ignore information was to deal with the present issues at hand first and THEN deal with another issue later on. The sisters went back to the podium where Elsa was to address the populace with Anna by her side.

"Residents of Arendelle, I present to you the royal sisters, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" the head servant shouted with his gusto. The two approached the podium which Anna stood by, bell in hand, while Elsa kept moving until she was behind it.

"People of Arendelle! We've have had yet another extraordinary year. Now, let the festivities begin!" she shouted as Anna rang the Yule bell loud and clear for all to hear. Yule had officially begun in the kingdom. The sisters watched as the residents and children filed into the castle town to enjoy the amenities of the Winter Carnival but Elsa seemed to notice that Anna seemed a little bit uncomfortable and was wringing her hands together more frequently than usual but she shrugged it off as Anna just being uncomfortable in the cold. As a cyrokinetic, Elsa was slightly more immune to colder temperatures, although she was still susceptible to catching colds, illustrating that yep, she's not a god. However, Elsa recognized the signs in Anna's body language, having exhibited the same signs at her coronation in regards to her magic. Only issue was that she wasn't sure if magic ran in their family or not. That would be a question for the trolls to answer, if Anna was willing to see them, that is.

Aside from that, the carnival went smoothly and eventually, it was time for everyone else to retire and partake in their own holiday traditions with their own families. The royal sisters blessed everyone at the gates as they left the castle town for the residential area of the kingdom. Finally, after everyone had gone home, Elsa had cornered Anna.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Anna merely turned on her heel to head into the castle and whispered something to the guard and servants, who nodded. When Elsa followed, she was told by the guards that the gates were to be sealed shut again and only others who had specific business, like Kristoff, will be allowed through.

"Just like before", Elsa muttered. Then she realized something. "Wait, it's my order that the gates can be closed and when they can be opened, right? Then, who ordered this?"

"Your sister." Elsa's heart broke instantly. She was going to find out exactly what was troubling her sister, be it magical or non-magical but her heart broke even further when she went to their shared bedroom and saw that Anna's things had been moved out on her orders.

AN: A little History lesson here: Arendelle's Yule Carnival was a celebration that was started by the prior King, Adgar's father, as a way to bring the kingdom and residents together during the holiday season. Next chapter will be a more straighter adaptation of Frozen, with the standard tweaks I implanted before. R&R and Happy Holidays!


End file.
